We Should Have Done This Sooner
by Jazz1994
Summary: when Lucy need release and the only person on her mind is as dense as a bolder and just a naive, what is supposed to do? NaLu romance with some juice, lemony bits.


_**Ok so this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. It is a lemon so if you don't like, and/or approve you don't have to read. Anyway enjoy.**_

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I don't know what it is, the last few days I've just been so horny! Which is extremely strange considering I have actually never done anything with a man, despite popular belief. So anyway lately I've bit my lips while I'm at the guild, until I can get home and relieve myself.  
To be honest I want the real thing. I want to feel a man, and I have actually have someone in mind. The only thing is he is extremely dense and naïve, so I'm not able to simply seduce him, I'll be a little more straight forward with him. The problem with that is I can never get him alone. He always has that annoying cat with him! I'll figure it out! I know I will.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
Lucy has been acting strange, she seems uptight and irritable lately. Also, there is something off with her scent, I just can't seem to place it. She's been looking at me differently to, she'll chew on her bottom lip and stare at me like a cat stalking their prey. To be honest it makes me feel a little uncomfortable.  
I think I should go over to her house tonight. Maybe she'll be more likely to tell me what's wrong when there's fewer people around. It's worth a try right?  
"Hey Happy! " I call, he comes up to me and asks what's going on. "I'm going to go over to Lucy's tonight, do you think you'll be ok home alone? "  
"Aye, but why do you have to go by yourself Natsu? "  
"Well, I think there is something wrong with Lucy, and I think she would be a little more comfortable telling me if it were just the two of us. "  
"Oh... okay... well I guess that makes sense. "

Happy's P.O.V.  
I can't believe Natsu hasn't noticed, I know he's dense but this takes the fish! I think everybody but him can tell what's going on with Lucy. I mean come on! The way she looks at him, the way she smells, and that she's been leaving early for the last three days! Its oblivious, or at least to me it is.  
I hope Natsu will able to handle what's is most likely going to happen tonight. He's so naïve, and I worry. It's only natural right?

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I left early again, it's just too much it bear. Just looking at Natsu makes me wet, it's not fun sitting in soaked panties. I get home and run a hot bath. I turn on my music and let my imagination run away with me. _I fantasize about Natsu's well chiseled form, standing in front of me, in nothing but his scarf, I think about what it would feel like to have his large hands caress my breasts as his tongue grazes the soft white skin of my neck._  
This has almost become routine as of late. I have to find a way to get him in bed. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stand it.  
It was just as I had that thought, that I heard the click of my bedroom window opening.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I saw Lucy get up to leave. Shes leaving early again today. Well I guess it's a good thing I'm going over later. "Hey Flame Brain, aren't you going to go after her? " I heard Gray ask from behind me as I watched Lucy walk out of the guild. "Of course I am! Is it wrong that I'm going to wait for a bit? Let her have some alone time? "  
"I guess not, but it's you she needs now, so get your ass in gear and go after her! " Then he smacked me upside the head. I'm not even going to do anything about it because I know he's right as much as I hate to admit it.  
I get up from the table and follow her back to her house. As I'm walking, I decide to go in through the window._ She'll probably be in the bath, so I'll just wait in her room until she gets out._  
Sure enough when I get there she was in the bath. I heard her music, and smelt the sweet scent of her bath oil. I sat down on her bed and waited.

Lucy's P.O.V  
There is only one person who would come in thought my bedroom window. Lucky me, I hope he's alone and left that annoying cat at home! The last thing is for me to try to tell Natsu what I want and have Happy be all "She LLLLLikes you! " God that is annoying!  
I rub my hair and wrap myself in a towel, and walk into my bedroom. Sure enough there is Natsu, sitting on my bed, alone. (hell yes!) I put my hand on my hip, "And what brings you here? "  
"I wanted to talk to you... " He says with a blush and he averts he gaze to the ground after giving me a twice over in my towel. "About? " I ask, with a slight smirk, at least I know he looks. "What's wrong... You haven't been acting like yourself. you even smell different. I'm starting to get a little worried... " He barely manages to choke it out. He's the shade of a cherry tomato.  
"You want to know what's wrong? Do you want a straight forward answer or should I play coy? " I tease. He looks a little taken aback. I smirk again. "I'm Horny Natsu, and I want you. " I look him dead in the eye and try to keep a steady tone in my voice, even thought my insides are shaking. His head snaps up and his eyes got as big as saucers. His jaw drops and he blinks. I seize the opportunity and drop my towel, and start walking toward the shocked Natsu.  
I bend down in front of him, put my hands on the bed, and plant a kiss on his soft lips.

Natsu's P.O.V  
"I'm horny Natsu, and I want you. " I couldn't believe what she said. My brain started working at 1000 miles a minute, thoughts flooded my dazed brain. Did she say what I thought she did? She wants to fuck me? As I'm thinking this, I see her drop her towel, I watch it pool around her slender, white, ankles.  
I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do is watch in shock as a fully naked Lucy walks toward me. I gulp as she bends down so she is level with my face. She placed one hand one ether side of me on the bed, and looked me in the eyes.  
I saw in her eyes, a fire that mirrored the one that was growing in the pit of my stomach. Then she kissed me. My mind went blank. I went into auto-pilot. My hands went to her waist and my eyes closed.  
She has no idea how long I've wanted to do this, I only thought she wasn't interested... I was obviously wrong on that note. I pull her closer, and she straddles my lap. She wraps her small hand in my hair. I pull her up to my chest and deepen the kiss.  
God, it felt so good. Her bare chest against mine, her mouth against mine. I felt her lick my bottom lip, and I opened letting her probe my mouth with her soft tongue, feeling her tongue with mine.  
I could feel myself hardening underneath her. I wanted her so badly, I wanted to feel every inch of her perfect body. Caress her large breasts and taste the salt of her sweat, I wanted to hear her soft moans in my ear as I pleasure her...  
I stand up, holding her thighs so she wouldn't fall off my lap, and threw her down on the bed. I pulled off my vest and dropped my pants, and stood there in front of her in nothing but my scarf.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I could feel myself growing wetter as I felt the inside of his mouth, his hair, his hardening member underneath me. I wanted him so much, I want him to take me. I want to hear his groans of pleasure as he ravishes my body.  
He grabs my thighs, stands up, and throws me down on the bed. I felt confused at frist, but then I saw him. Stripping down to nothing but his precious scarf. The image was better than I could have ever imagined. Also his cock was a bit bigger then I had imagined, long and thick, I bite my lips looking at it...  
He comes toward me, putting his hand on the bed, on ether side of my shoulders, and his right knee between my moist thighs. He bends down and plants a passionate kiss on my lips, I let him dominate me, as he explores my mouth with his tongue.  
He wraps one of his large hands in my long blond hair, and the other moves to cup the side of my breast. I shiver. I never thought he would give in without a word.  
I push him back, and look at him in the eyes. He seems confused about why I made him stop. " Let me go to get my music, I don't want to bother my neighbors... I can get a little loud when I'm turned on. " He goes to say something but I cut him off with my lips on his.  
I slip out from under him and run to my bathroom and shut the door behind me.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I watched her run to her bathroom. I sat up, and crossed my legs. I still can't believe this is happening. This has been the object of my thoughts on many lonely nights. And I can almost guarantee that everyone thinks I'm a naïve idiot that doesn't know the first thing about sex. They are all wrong, I'm dense but I'm not naïve.  
I never saw the hints that she was dropping that she wanted me, and I never would have guess that the difference in her smell was her arousal. I chewed on my bottom lip thinking about how much of an idiot I was, but at the same time how excited I was that this is actually happening.  
I hear the click of the bathroom door and look up at Lucy walking back into her bedroom with a CD Player/Radio combo. She smirks at me and presses the play the play button. Dirty music starts playing and she starts dancing like a stripper, as if I wasn't hard enough.  
She makes her way to the bed and pushes me down. She straddles me and grabs my cock in her hand and starts stroking me. I throw my head back against the bed and growl low in my throat.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I lean against the door and breathe out in a low sigh. I still can't believe that he gave in so easily, my chest is so tight, and my heart is pounding.  
I grab my radio/CD player and my "dirty mix" and take it out into the bedroom. I see Natsu sitting cross-legged, chewing on his bottom lip. I smirk and plug my player in. Pressing play, and my "dirty mix" starts playing  
I let myself flow with the music. I move and shimmy my way to the bed. I push Natsu over on to his back and straddle him, taking his hot stick in my right hand. I stroked him hard and fast. I look at his face, his eyes squeezed shut, and his fangs bared. His head trashed against the mattress, and an animalistic growl escaped his throat.  
I lean forward and lick his toned chest and work my way down to his throbbing stick. I lick the head and taste the saltines of sweat and pre-cum. He bucks his hips as I take him in my mouth. I can feel him making fist in my hair.  
I moan around his cock when I hear him groan my name. I feel him shiver, oh god this is fun. I come back up and take his cock in my hand place it at my entrance, and look at his face.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I feel her soft tongue lick my chest, and my breath hitches in my throat. I clutch the sheets as she works her way down my stomach and then takes me in her mouth. I wrap my hands in her hair and buck my hips against her mouth, forcing me deeper inside her mouth. I groan her name as she sucks on my shaft, and I feel her moan around my girth. I untangle my hands from her soft blond hair, and run my hands down her arms. She comes back up then and looks me dead in the face, and all I see in her eyes is lust. She brings herself up and takes my cock in her hand once again, and positioned me at her entrance.  
I wasn't ready to go there just yet, so I grabbed her waist and flipped us over. She seemed shocked so I whispered in her ear, "Don't you think I should return the favor first, love? " She shivered as I ran my tongue over her ear and down her neck, she clutched at the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut. Her breath was coming out in ragged puffs.  
I worked my down her chest circling her erect nipples with my tongue, and then taking both of her breasts in my hands as I moved down to her stomach and kissed her belly button. She let out a soft sigh and grabbed my hair.  
I could smell her arousal grow the closer I got her pussy, which was already drenched with her juices. I licked my lips as my mouth began to water. Then I took my tongue and lapped up her juices and sucked on her engorged clit. "Oh God NATSU! " I heard her scream she was getting close, so I slipped a finger inside her and started pumping in out.  
She ground against my hand and pulled my hair as I continued to lick and suck at her clit, occasionally grazing it with my teeth. The way she feels, the way she tastes, the way she sounds... I never want this feeling to end.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I make fists in Natsu's soft pink hair, as fireworks explode behind my eyelids. I feel my entire body tense, and get flooded with heat. Every some nudge of his tongue on my clit sent shock waves of electricity through my entire body! Oh my god, he gave me an orgasm! I moan and squirm as he pumps his long fingers in and out of my pussy. My breathing is deep and rapid, coming out in ragged sighs. I shiver as he kisses the inside of my thigh. He looks up at me with nothing but unconditional love in his eyes. Which makes me think,_ what is going to happen after we do this..._  
I shake the thought from my head and look up at my lover, who has come up from his place between my legs. He kisses me, and I taste myself on his lips. He draws back and looks at me seriously. "Lucy, are you ready for this? " I smile and nod. Letting my head fall back to the mattress.  
I feel the pressure of his member against my pussy and I bite my lip. I'm still sensitive from my orgasm, and just the slightest touch sets me on fire. I wrap my legs around Natsu's waist and grab at his back with my hands. He catches my lips with his as he slowly slips his cock into my hole.  
As he breaks my hymen, the pain causes my breath to catch. He stops, "Lucy, are you ok, if you want me to, I'll stop; I don't want to hurt you... " I smile at him and his worried expression faded slightly "I'm ok, it's supposed to hurt the first time. " I adjust myself underneath him.  
"Are you sure Lucy? I don't want to hurt you... "  
"I'm sure Natsu, I want this, really. "  
"Okay if your sure... " He whispered and slowly pulled out, and then with a little more speed he thrust into me.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I slowly slip my throbbing cock into Lucy's wet pussy, and pop her cherry. This honestly supervised me, I thought she had done it before. I feel her tense and see tears well up in her squinted eyes. I hear a sharp intake of breath from the beauty beneath me, so I stop.  
"Lucy are you okay, if you want me to, I'll stop; I don't want to hurt you... " she smiles through her tears and I relax a little "I'm ok, it's supposed to hurt the first time. " I had a time believing this even though I knew she was telling the truth. She squirmed a little underneath me. "Are you sure Lucy? I don't want to hurt you... "  
"I'm sure Natsu, I want this really. "  
"Okay if you're sure... " I whispered, composing myself. Then I slow pulled myself out of her moist warmth, and thrust back in, over and over, setting a rhythm for myself as I rocked in and out of her. Her groans of pain slowly started to change to moans of ecstasy which only served to cause me to pick up my pace.  
My breathing was starting to become shallow, and the sweat starts dripping off the ends of my hair and my chin. The droplets glistened on Lucy's toned stomach and full chest. With every thrust she let out a moan, and occasionally she would sigh my name. The sound of her pleasure brought me closer and closer to the edge. When I feel myself about to finish I slow down and eventually cum deep inside her.  
After that I fall on to her chest, breathing heavily. Her hands fluttered to my hair, and started to stroke the pink locks. I eventually fall asleep to sound of her heart.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
As Natsu began to set his rhythm, I held back the tears and tried to keep my groaning to a minimum. Slowly the pain began to fade out, replaced by intense pleasure. I moan his name, over and over and the more I do the faster he goes.  
With every thrust I feel a wave of pleasure course through my entire body. I look up at my lover, his eyes, squeezed shut and his brows are knit. His mouth partly open and his breath is rapid and shallow, sweat was rolling down the sides of his face and his neck.  
I reach up and dig my nails into his back as I get closer and closer to my second orgasm. I could tell he was getting close himself when he slowed down his pace. Then I felt it, the flooding heat, and the fire works. Just just as I did I felt Natsu releases his seed deep inside of me. Then he collapsed on my chest, his breathing ragged and fast. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his hair was soaking wet.  
I brought my hands to his wet, matted hair and began to stroke it tenderly. I kissed the top of his head and listened as his breathing slowed and evened. He fell asleep at my breast. I smiled and moved him off me so I could go take a shower.  
I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Now realizing that it had gone dark. I turned on the hot water and stepped in.  
I let the hot water rinse away the mixture of our sweat, and as I did the pain crept back in. It felt as if I had run a marathon. My thighs were sore and my lower back ached. I touched myself and I was slightly raw and extremely sensitive.  
The pain brought back the thought I had pushed away earlier,_ what is going to happen now. I didn't want it to end here, I didn't want just a one night stand... I really hope Natsu feels the same way._

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I woke up to the sound of running water. I looked around and Lucy was gone... I guessed she went to go take a shower. I got up to go join her but then had a thought that made me stop in my tracks. _What if this was only a one time thing? What if she doesn't care and all she wanted was sex?_ I shake the thought from my head, I love Lucy, I realize that now... but what worries me is that she might not love me...  
I put my pants back on and sit back down on her bed. The smell of her shampoo drifted to me from the bathroom. Orchid and Jasmine, it pleasantly complements her smell. I love the way she smells it makes me want to just bury my face in her neck and breathe it in all day long.  
I looked out the window and noticed that the sun had gone down. I looked over at the clock and notice the time. I had been here for almost four hours! Holy Shit how is that even possible. I guess that means I'm staying here tonight... I just hope that Lucy wants me to.  
Just then Lucy comes out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. Her hair was up in a towel and she had a white bath robe wrapped around her. Her face flushed red from the heat, and she was walking a little wobbly.  
I stand up and walk over to her, she looks up at me and smiles a sad smile... this is never a good thing.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
Natsu was awake when I came out of the bathroom. As soon as he saw me, he got up my bed and walked up to me. I smiled but from Natsu's expression I wasn't all that convincing.  
Natsu looked confused and worried and scared all at the same time. "Natsu, what are we going to do now"? I asked now looking at the floor "I don't want this to end!"  
He perked up, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Me ether Luce, I love you! I want to be with you forever! " All the emotions I brooded on in the shower evaporated as easily as the steam billowing out of the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to cry. "I, I L-Love Y-You too N-Natsu! Never Leave me! "  
he kissed my forehead, "let's go to bed baby. "  
"I'm to high-strung now... Wait what about Happy? Shouldn't you go home just to make sure he's okay? "  
"Happy can take care of himself, and besides it's to damn late for me to go home. "  
"I guess your right. Anyway do you want some food? I know I'm starving! " I was still buzzing from what happened and was to high to want to go to bed. So I walked into the kitchen and Natsu followed. I scrounge around in the fridge and decided to make omelets.

Happy's P.O.V.  
I'm starting to worry about Natsu... he left the guild almost four hours ago and didn't come back before sun down. If he's out this late he's probably just going to stay with Lucy. That brings up something else though, how did it go? Did they just talk or did they end up doing something, and if they did end up doing something what's going to happen now? Are they going to get together or just be fuck buddies? Or was it just a one night stand?  
I might just be over analyzing but I know Natsu likes Lucy. Even though he thinks I don't know, I know what he does when he's alone. What he does to the thought of Lucy.  
I think Lucy likes him too but I don't know if I'm right and I don't Natsu to get hurt. I think I'm going to go check on them.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I sit at the kitchen table while Lucy makes my omelet. I feel light-headed and have butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe it! I'm now with the beautiful, talented, smart Lucy Heartfilia! How does someone process that. I thought I was dreaming when we had sex, I really did. I keep pinching myself to wake up, but I don't so I know I'm awake but I can't believe it.  
I heard a rustling in Lucy's room so I go check what it is, and who else do I find other than Happy flying in through Lucy's window. I look at him and walk back into the kitchen without a word.  
"What's wrong love"? Lucy asks me as I sit back down at the kitchen table. She sets a fresh, sausage, and cheddar omelet down in front of me. Then turns back to make her own.  
"Happy's here. " I say, and as if on cue he comes flying into the kitchen.  
"Hi Lucy! Hi Natsu! " he says as he lands on one of the empty chairs at the table. "Hey Happy! What brings you here? " Lucy asked without turning around, I could tell she was getting irritated. I'm dense but I can at least see how much Happy annoys her.  
"Just coming to check on you and Natsu, to see how things went. " happy said sniffing at my omelet but getting disappointed when he saw there was no fish.

Lucy's P.O.V.  
I can't believe that damn cat is here! I was feeling great until he showed up. He annoys the living shit out of me. I concentrated on chopping sausage for my omelet to keep me from strangling Happy for showing up to ruin my evening with my Natsu.  
Did I just call him "my Natsu? " I think I did, oh well it true, he is mine now, and I'm never letting him go.  
"Just coming to check on you and Natsu, to see how things went. " What a nosy little feline! I really don't think it is any of his business what Natsu and I do!  
"Well, Happy, you see Lucy and I are kind of together now... if you get what I mean. " Natsu told him. I ground my teeth and started to scramble my eggs. "Wow really! I'm so Happy for you Natsu! Are you to going to get married? Wait... what about Lisanna? What are you going to do about her? " shit I completely forgot about Lisanna... but that was seven years ago right? He isn't still with her is he?  
"Happy, you know me and Lisanna aren't together anymore... As far as marriage I don't think we've been together long enough to think about that just yet. " I laughed at his explanation.  
I finished making my omelet and sat down at the table. I Looked at Natsu and then Happy and decided to let it go. Happy's just Happy, I can't help that he is annoying as fuck.

Natsu's P.O.V.  
Lucy sat down at the table and looked at me and Happy. I saw her let out a sigh and start eating... I'll have to talk to her about it later, she probably doesn't want to talk about whatever it is in front of Happy. So I look over at Happy and say "Hey Happy, do you think you can go back home for the night? I'm staying here with Lucy, and we want to have some alone time... I hope you don't mind. "  
"Oh of course I don't mind Natsu! You lllllike her after all! I'll let you two have some privacy. " He answered with a purr in his voice that made me want to blush in embarrassment and I don't even know why. Lucy just giggle and said " Thank you Happy! That's very nice of you! "  
With that Happy popped his wings and flew out Lucy's bedroom window, leaving me and Lucy alone once again. I looked at her and saw nothing but happiness there; I smiled._ I don't think I could love anyone more than I love Lucy._

Lucy's P.O.V.  
Natsu was so awesome about getting Happy to leave. Now we are alone without his teasing. I finish my omelet and get up to wash dishes. Natsu comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder; I can only smile.  
He nuzzled my neck and inhaled my scent. It tickled and I loved it. "I love you so much Lucy. " I blushed and covered his hand with mine. " I love you too Natsu. More than you know. " I untangle myself from his arms, grab him by the hand and half-drag him back to my bedroom. I let go of his hand and untie my robe. I let it slip off my shoulders and pool at my feet. I walk toward the bed and crawl under the covers. I look over at Natsu, he's just standing there looking at me. "What's wrong love? Aren't you coming to bed? "  
"I'm coming... It's just how the hell did I get so lucky? " Natsu answered as he stared affectionately at he dropped his pants and climbed into bed. Hovering above me, he looked into my eyes and then leaned now to kiss me.  
"Love, are you up for round two? " I ask against his lips, and all he did was stroke my thigh. I'm going to take that as a yes.


End file.
